The present disclosure relates to sensors, and in particular, to angle of attack sensors. Angle of attack sensors are installed on sides of aircraft to measure the angle of ascent or descent of the aircraft. The transducer compartment of an angle of attack sensor holds the transducer and other electronic components of the sensor. For optimum functionality, the transducer compartment is at the same pressure as the outside environment. As a result, water or other fluid from the outside environment can infiltrate the transducer compartment. Such water can cause damage to the electronic components of the sensor.